


Jaune

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Les couleurs ont toutes une signification particulière et Harry les connait toutes sauf une : le Jaune. Il ne peut pas la voir. Et cela parce que c'est la couleur des yeux de son âme-soeur. Mais qui est-elle ?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley





	Jaune

**Jaune**

Harry pouvait voir toutes les couleurs sauf une, le jaune. Depuis sa naissance, c'était la seule couleur qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Mais cela était le cas pour tout être humain, chacun d'eux pouvait voir toutes les couleurs sauf une : celle des yeux de leur âme-sœur. Et ils ne pourraient la voir que lorsqu'ils auraient rencontré la personne avec qui ils étaient destinés à passer le reste de leur vie. 

Harry ne connaissait donc le jaune que par ce que lui avaient dit son entourage. Selon son oncle elle était l'apanage des "filles faciles", c'est à dire les prostituées. Selon sa meilleure amie, Cho, c'était la couleur de la sagesse et du pouvoir. Selon son directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick, elle était associée à la richesse et à l'opulence. Et pour Sirius, son parrain et la seule famille qu'il lui restait, cette couleur était celle de la joie et du bonheur. Mais Harry ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, alors comment pouvait-il savoir quelle signification était la bonne ? 

Ce matin-là, le sixième année se réveilla dans son lit comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son dortoir. Il dormait tout seul dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était en première année à cause de ces cauchemars. Le brun revoyait continuellement la mort de ses parents et celle de Cédric, certes moins depuis qu'il prenait des cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, mais ils étaient toujours là. 

Harry s'habilla et descendit les escaliers menant à sa salle commune. Cho était déjà là, en train de roucouler dans les bras de sa petite-amie, Ginny Weasley. Elles étaient une chanson de glace et de feu et leur histoire aurait probablement mérité d'avoir une feuilleton d'au moins huit saisons comme ceux que regardaient son oncle Vernon. 

\- Déjà dans les bras l'une de l'autre les filles ? 

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mes frères n'arrivent pas à résoudre de simples énigmes que c'est aussi mon cas Harry. 

\- Les jumeaux savent les résoudres Gin', mais ils détestent être invités à entrer quelque part. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise … 

Le trio descendit dans prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwick qu'ils saluèrent. 

Ils s'installèrent à leur table dans la grande salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cause de l'heure matinale. Ginny se jeta presque sur le fromage quand elle en vit. Comme le reste de sa famille, elle avait un appétit d'ogres. 

\- Et après tu étais étonnée que son animagus soit une souris, dit Harry à Cho

\- D'accord il y avait des signes annonciateurs, je ne les avaient juste pas vus. 

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres et ensuite Harry retourna à leur salle commune. Il y retrouva le professeur Flitwick qui était en train de jouer à une partie de bataille explosive avec Marietta et Padma. 

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? leur demanda-t-il

\- Bien sûr, lui dit le gobelin

Ce n'était pas rare de voir leur directeur de maison passer du temps ainsi avec certains élèves. Ainsi, tout en gardant une relation enseignant-élève, il y avait une vraie confiance qui naissait. Une chose qui n'était probablement pas possible avec les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. 

\- Comment se portent miss Weasley et miss Chang ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Très bien professeur, mais comment … 

\- Miss Weasley est très matinale je trouve. Qui plus est elles ne s'en cachent pas vraiment. 

Ce n'était une critique qu'il faisait mais juste un constat. Néanmoins, cela rendait Harry curieux. Leur professeur de sortilège était donc lui aussi matinal ? Cela ne le regardait, mais le brun aimait beaucoup décrypter les mystères. Pas pour s'en servir contre les autres, mais juste "pour le sport". 

\- De quelles couleurs sont ces yeux ? lui demanda Marietta en posant une carte sur la table

\- Ils sont jaunes. 

\- Intéressant, murmura le gobelin, mais rare. Les siens étaient verts. 

\- Comme la jalousie, remarqua Padma

\- Ou l'espoir, ajouta Marietta

Des yeux verts qui se trouvaient à Poudlard et qui devaient avoir, il le supposait, environ son âge : Harry avait trouvé. Il les observerait plus attentivement ces prochains jours, pour voir si sa supposition était la bonne. 

Ils continuèrent à jouer durant un peu plus d'une heure puis Harry alla faire ces devoirs, il ne manquerait plus qu'il rende son devoir de métamorphose à moitié fini. Puis il alla déjeuner et sortit se promener dans le parc avec Cho durant l'après-midi. De la neige tombait, rendant le paysage presque idyllique. 

\- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige. 

\- Demande à Ginny, elle t'en fera un avec plaisir. 

\- Tu as raison. J'espère pour toi que tu trouveras rapidement ton âme-sœur, mais des gens avec les yeux jaunes … cela dit, une fois que tu l'auras trouvé ce sera normalement elle. Moi pour mes yeux marrons … 

\- Et heureusement que vous vous êtes trouvées Ginny et toi. 

\- Oui et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry alla se promener non loin du lac noir entre deux heures de cours. Il était heureux, il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait supposer : la femme de leur directeur de maison était le professeur McGonagall. Il jouaient très bien le jeu et donnaient l'illusion d'être simplement des amis, mais ça se voyait à des petits détails que l'on pouvait observer si l'on savait ce qu'il fallait chercher. Il y avait par exemple le fait qu'ils ne se regardaient jamais dans les yeux. 

\- Monsieur Potter, l'appela une voix 

\- Auror … Tonks c'est ça ? 

\- Oui, est-ce que tout va bien ? 

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Vous avez quelque chose de différent depuis la rentrée … vos … vos yeux n'étaient pas bleus ? 

\- Si en effet, je suis métamorphomage. Félicitation, vous êtes le premier à le remarquer. 

Et si … 

\- Vos yeux étaient jaunes à l'origine non ? 

Et alors, comme par magie, de nouvelles couleurs apparurent sous ces yeux. 

\- Alors c'était vous, murmura-t-il

Finalement, il savait ce que représentait le jaune : c'était l'amour, le leurs. 


End file.
